Tel est Pris qui Croyait Prendre
by EnigmaWhoo
Summary: Kaname est chargé de veiller sur Zero cette nuit. Une tâche difficile à accomplir lorsque ce dernier est ivre et totalement hors de contrôle. KanameXZero Rating M pour le langage et les passages Oléolé. (titre tout pourrit)


Tel Est Pris Qui Croyait Prendre

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère !_

_Ça faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais rien posté. Eh oui je suis en vie ! Et oui, Zero est encore ivre dans ma fiction…Je ne me renouvelle pas trop, c'est vrai, mais j'avais imaginé cette histoire en même temps que j'écrivais Midnight Mistake et je voulais reprendre le fait que Zero soit ivre, mais sur un ton plus léger… _

_J'ai d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de retard dans la suite Midnight Mistake. En plus de mon incroyable lenteur à écrire il m'est arrivé quelques petits problèmes. Tout d'abord, je suis tombée malade pendant plusieurs mois :'( au point de ne plus rien pouvoir faire de mon cerveau ! Puis, pour couronner le tout, il m'est arrivé la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à toute personne qui s'amuse à écrire… J'ai perdu plus de la moitié de ce que j'avais fait ! J'ai du tout récrire depuis le début pratiquement. _

_Le cauchemar ! Surtout qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une scène. _

_Heureusement j'en voie bientôt la fin et la suite sera bientôt disponible )_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 1

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Il était allongé là, sur son lit, depuis plus de vingt minutes, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Son visage crispé en une grimace inconnue : les yeux plissés en arc de cercle et les commissures de ses lèvres remontées en direction de ses oreilles.  
Un son tout aussi inconnu sortait de sa gorge. Un son peinant à être expiré sous les soubresauts de sa poitrine et dont l'écho saccadé se propageait entre les murs de la chambre immense.  
Ses cheveux argentés retombaient en bataille sur son visage qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ainsi et ses bras croisés contre son ventre soutenaient ses muscles devenus visiblement trop douloureux.

Cette mélodie empreinte au sarcasme, était des plus irritantes aux oreilles de Kaname Kuran qui assistait à la scène pathétique, reclus dans un coin de cette chambre qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Il y a plus de deux heures Yuki, sa protégée, l'avait appelé en panique alors qu'elle ne voyait pas son frère adoptif rentrer chez eux à 23h passé alors qu'il était sorti en ville pour « boire quelques verres » avec des « amis ».

Comme Zero n'avait en réalité aucun amis, elle savait qu'il était seul à boire des litres d'alcool et elle craignait ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsqu'il n'était plus en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
La jeune fille l'avait donc supplié d'aller le chercher au bar de la ville et de « veiller sur lui » jusqu'à ce qu'il dessoûle.  
Il l'avait donc extirpé de ce bar où il noyant certainement ses peines. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé il n'était pas dans un bel état, Zero ne tenait plus debout et avait réussi à se mettre dans de beaux draps. Cinq vampires étaient sur le point de lui faire la peau. Ceux-ci l'auraient très certainement tué s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui en était visiblement pas reconnaissant.

-Bon ! Claqua la voie du noble, exaspéré. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te fait rire autant Kiryu ?

-Toi ! Expira-t-il en un seul souffle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un fou rire interminable.

Il était grossièrement étalé sur son lit avec ses vêtements sales qui empestaient l'alcool et son allure était des plus désastreuses. Son uniforme était encore plus débrailler que d'habitude et les mèches de ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient en cascade indisciplinée sur ses yeux vitreux.

Le sang pur passa une main sur son visage, fatigué par le comportement puéril de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de considérer comme un garçon froid et taciturne.

Les rires de Zero l'agaçaient certes, mais s'ils les énervaient à ce point c'était surtout parce qu'ils le mettaient mal à l'aise.  
Jamais personne n'avait osé se moquer de lui auparavant et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait plus ou se mettre, il ressentait de la honte.  
Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était tourné en dérision et déclenchait de nouvelles crises d'hilarités. Il était inutile pour lui de tenter de s'exprimer.

Réduit au silence, il se sentait parfaitement stupide et cela commençait à l'agacé.

Il s'était donc résigné à attendre qu'il succombe à l'alcool et sombre rapidement dans un sommeille profond, mais le jeune homme était plus résistant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et n'avait visiblement aucune envie de dormir… ni de lui foutre la paix !  
Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'il était reclus dans un coin de sa chambre et il avait l'impression d'être la baby Sitter d'un enfant de sept ans.

Un enfant de sept ans qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de corriger puisqu'il avait fait une promesse à Yuki et que blesser son frère adoptif était la meilleure façon de la décevoir. Ce n'était pas l'imagination qui lui manquait pourtant…  
Il aurait pu l'assommer, mais il était tellement énervé qu'il avait peur qu'il ne se réveil plus.  
Il aurait pu l'enfermer dans un des cachots du manoir, mais les températures en cette période de l'année étaient insoutenables pour un humain. L'endroit était tellement sombre et humide qu'il y faisait plus froid qu'à l'extérieur, il n'y passerait pas la nuit.  
Quoi que l'idée de voir le hunter tétanisé par le froid ne lui déplaisait pas… Il le regarderait lentement agoniser, trembler, pâlir, pleurnicher, le supplier… Les images qui défilaient dans sa tête le firent sourire.

Mais un nouvel éclat de rire encore plus aigu lui fit relever la tête.

- Tu commences vraiment à être agaçant !…

- Tu commences vraiment à être agaçant ! Fit' il en tentant d'imiter sa voix et en prenant un air guindé.

Kaname lui lançait des regards noirs, appréciant peut l'imitation. Son sang commençait à s'échauffer.

Mais son visage révulsé par la colère et la honte mal dissimulée ne fit qu'émoustiller de plus bel le jeune homme.

-Pff ! La tête que tu faaiihéhéhéhe ! Éclata-t-il de rire.

Cette fois ci s'en était trop pour le vampire. Jamais personne ne lui avait autant manqué de respect. Personne n'avait jamais osé faire cela auparavant. Il fallait être fou, vouloir mourir ou aimer la torture.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurlat'il

D'un seul coup il bondit et s'élança vers lui. Les rires de Zero continuaient de retentir alors qu'il avançait le pas vif et le regard décidé, le visage révulser par la colère.

-J'ai été trop gentil avec toi ! Gronda-t-il. J'aurais dû laisser ses vampires se charger de toi ! Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde ! Quand je pense que je t'ai sauvé la mise, tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant !

Il le saisit brusquement par les épaules pour l'extirper de son lit.  
Mais le hunter se fit soudainement plus vif et bascula tout son poids en arrière.  
Ne s'attendant pas à une telle vivacité il fut emporté par sa chute.  
Les bras de Zero se refermèrent contre lui et il se retrouva prisonnier contre son corps dans une étreinte plutôt costaude pour celle d'un homme soul.

- Ooh oui merci Kaname! Murmura le hunter à son oreille.

- Lâche-moi ! Pesta-t-il entre ses dents. Si Yuki ne me l'avait pas demandé. Crois moi je n'aurai pas levé le petit doigt !

- Huum merci, merci, tu es mon sauveur… Mon prince charmant ! chuchota-t-il en inspirant l'odeur de son coup tout en déposant ses lèvres sur sa peau pour l'embrasser. Ses baisés étaient lents et appliqués, effleurant sa peau, ils remontaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour chercher le contact de ses lèvres.

- ARRET ÇA ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Hurla le vampire en esquivant l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Mais le jeune homme ivre n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Resserrant son emprise il déposait de nouveaux baisers tout caressant langoureusement son dos.  
Kaname essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte gênante, mais le contact des lèvres et les caresses du jeune garçon le rendaient fébrile et compliquait terriblement la tâche.

-C'est ça qu'ils vous apprennent pour devenir chasseur de vampires ? Fit-il pour masquer sa gêne alors que l'autre commençait à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? Susurra le chargé de discipline.

-Je ne rougis pas ! Arrête ça ! Haaa !

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas tous du même avis ! Chuchota-t-il, la voie chaude et suave alors qu'une de ses mains descendaient le long de son torse pour saisir son entre jambe. Kaname…Tu bandes … Pfff. Il le relâcha d'un seul coup et éclata de rire.

Le vampire se redressa d'un bon, s'empressant de jeter un regard à la bosse naissante de son pantalon. Il s'empourpra vivement en constatant les dégâts causés par les attouchements du hunter.

Son regard changea tout à coup et son visage vira au rouge cramoisi. Une colère plus vive que jamais brillait dans ses prunelles sombres et cruelles.

-Ooh c'est à ça que tu veux jouer ! Siffla-t-il.

Sans prévenir il plaqua brusquement le corps de l'insolent contre le matelas, qui sous le coup de la surprise stoppa ses rires tout aussi net.

-Héé !

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps protester davantage. La bouche avide du vampire s'abattit sur la sienne. Dévorant ses lèvres avec férocité, il se jeta ensuite sur son coup pour l'embrasser, le mordant presque. Il caressait son torse tout en le maintenant immobile.

Ses ongles frottaient ses tétons par-dessus le tissu fin de sa chemise. Puis il les pinça méchamment, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, excitant ses nerfs. Il jouait avec le corps de son ennemi entre la douleur et le plaisir qui s'arquait et se tordait au rythme qu'il lui imposait.

-Arête ! Gémit le hunter. Tu fais mal !…

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux depuis tout à l'heure ?! Grogna le vampire.

Il remonta alors la chemise en coton blanc de son uniforme jusqu'à ses clavicules, dévoilant enfin son torse parfaitement musclé.  
Le vampire se lança au contact direct de sa peau laiteuse. Se jetant sans plus attendre sur les boules de chair à vif. Il les suce, les caresse de sa langue et les mordes alors que son autre main joue avec d'autres parcelles de sa peau.

Les muscles du hunter se gonflaient au passage des lèvres du vampire et ses vêtements deviennent trop serrés pour lui permettre de se mouvoir à sa guise. Ils le bloquent, le freinent, le mettent au supplice.  
Ce constat ravit Kaname qui n'avait aucune envie de le laisser accéder à la délivrance aussi facilement, bien décidé à le torturer jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il continuait d'embrasser son torse à mesure qu'il descendait vers son bas ventre.  
Les baisers vengeurs laissaient des traces à chacun de leurs passages, marquant sa peau comme au fer rouge.  
Le noble n'écoutait plus sa raison. Son désir de vengeance était le seul chef d'orchestre et il n'avait jamais autant savouré une vengeance que celle-ci.  
Il se délectait de sa respiration affolée et saccadée qui faisait onduler son abdomen.

- Tu ne ris plus Kiryu? On s'amuse beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? Sussurra-t-il à son oreille.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se glisser entre ses jambes. C'est à ce contact innocent et vagabond qu'il prit conscience de sa vulnérabilité et de la sensibilité de son excitation.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Effaré il jeta un regard à l'homme sous lui, totalement dévoué à sa tâche. Ses yeux brillent sous ses paupières mi-clauses pendant que ses doigts glissaient, caressaient, effleuraient lentement son sexe. D'une lenteur follement énervante.

Haletant il sentait le plaisir montait en lui, bruler entre ses cuisses et se déferler dans toute les partie de son corps. A tel point qu'il lui sembla que plus rien d'autre n'existait.  
Impuissant il frappe rageusement son poing contre le matelas à côté de la tête son ennemi.

-Merde ! Saloperie de level D ! Arrête ! Arrêt ça ! Hurla-t-il alors que son corps criait le contraire.

Il sentait que celui-ci ne lui appartenait plus, c'était cet abrutit ivre qui le manipulait. D'une seule main et sans fournir le moindre effort qui plus est ! La situation était intolérable pour celui qui avait l'habitude d'être le maître.

Soudain la cadence accéléra, répondant à toutes ses attentes. Il se crispa sous l'afflue du plaisir.  
Dans un geste de désespoir il colla son front contre celui du jeune homme, abandonnant toute tentative de rébellion et laissant ses hanches répondre aux va et vient.

-Haa oui… continue. Souffla le vampire, résigné.

Au dessous de lui son ennemi semblait tout autant apprécier le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, frottant son entre jambe contre sa cuisse, son bassin ondulait au rythme de ses caresses et ses soupirs accompagnaient les siens.  
Sa main se fit alors plus aventureuse et se glissa sous son pantalon, partant au contact direct de sa chair.

- Merde ! Expira le vampire.

Son souffle était si proche de ses lèvres, court et régulier tandis que le sien s'affolait. Il pouvait boire l'air chaud qu'il expirait et son haleine alcoolisée l'enivrait au point de lui donner le tournis.

Contre son front il pouvait sentir ses sourcilles se froncer et tressaillir. La peau de ses joues semble si tendre et moite qu'elle l'appelle. Elles sont si chaudes, qu'il les morde et les embrasses en même temps. La folie le gagne et sa bouche rejoint les lèvres tentatrices de son partenaire. Elles se pressent sur les siennes, plus langoureusement que la première fois, il savoure leur texture et les embrassant enfin comme elles le méritent. Zero répondit au baisé avec la même ardeur alors que ses doigts caressaient le bout de son sexe.

Kaname empoigna ses cheveux. Serrant ses mèches argentées fermement dans sa main pour encaisser la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui l'accablait. Son corps lui appartenait totalement.

-Je te hais Zero ! Souffla-t-il. Je te hais ! Je te hais !

Le hunter continuait de frotter son entre jambe contre la cuisse du vampire avec ardeur.  
Plus libre de ses mouvements il commençait déjà à atteindre l'apogée du plaisir et ralentissait la cadence de ses gestes, mettant au supplice le vampire qui grognait et mordait ses lèvres. Ses hanches vacillent davantage pour combler le manque de caresse sur sa partie sensible.

Sous lui il sent Zero se tendre et frémir, enfin libre il semble devenir fébrile et abandonner sa tâche, prêt à sombre dans le sommeil, il voit ses paupières se fermer et il l'entant reprendre un souffle plus lent.

-Non, non, non, t'as pas intérêt ! Gronda-t-il au bord de l'hystérie.

La main de Zero retomba mollement sur le matelas et soudain son corps se crispa et se secoua violemment.

-Haaaa !

Le plaisir se délivra enfin. Agitant son corps de spasmes violents et irréguliers comme jamais auparavant.  
Kaname revient petit à petit à lui, à bout de souffle, il reprenait maitrise de lui-même encore plus débrailler que ne l'était son partenaire. Il roula sur le côté, épuisé.  
Une incroyable sensation de bien être parcourait ses veines, mais aussi le sentiment d'avoir été incroyablement ridicule.  
Retrouvant sa raison il se redressa d'un seul coup sur le matelas, fermement décidé à corriger cette insulte.  
Mais se ravisa aussitôt.  
Zero était paisiblement endormi, expirant bruyamment l'air par ses nasaux, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Après avoir semé la pagaille la machine infernale était enfin hors d'état de nuire et il était à nouveau le maître des lieux.  
Son regard se durcit et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni. Il prendrait sa revanche en temps et en heure.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Fiouu…_ _Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! _

_A force de lire et de relire je fini par me dire que c'est tout pourrit et que j'aurais pu faire mieux… Je pense que mon texte manque de descriptions… mais peut être que ça le rend plus dynamique et que ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire, il doit aussi y avoir des fautes d'orthographes :x Laissez moi donc des petites Reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Avis ? Critiques ? Suggestions ?… Je veux tout savoir !_

_A plus pour ce deuxième et dernier chapitre (déjà en cours d'écriture) _

_La Bise !_


End file.
